Untitled
by Captain Kitty Claws
Summary: So What Happens When Seimei Steps Back Into Ritsuka's Life, Much Less Everyone Else's? Will Ritsuka Accept That Or Not? Or Will A Brotherly Bond Grow Into More? And What Will Become Of The Love That Soubi Has Established With Ritsuka? Rated M For Later


**A/N: I do not own any part of Lovless what so ever.  
I wish I did, but sadly I don't..  
T-T  
This story will contain yaoi (boyxboy if you people don't know yet -.- )  
If you don't like. Please don't read.  
I will NOT tolerate flames just because some one doesn't like it. I've warned you ahead of time.  
Also, this will contain cussing.  
I know, I've been told that cussing is only for people who have feeble minds and aren't smart enough to think of anything else to say.  
Oh well.  
I can think of other things to say I just choose not to -Smiles- **

Otherwise, Please enjoy my story and I will accept any ideas that you have.  
Arigotu-  
-Insomniac.Kitty- 

**P.S.!!!!  
I sadly (Once again T-T) can not think of a title for this lovely fanfic.  
I'm thinking of posting about 3 chapters and letting you decide on the title!  
I will take about the top 5 titles (And that goes for Chapter Titles as well)  
And I will post them in one of my story chapters, then let you vote on the one that you think would go best with this story.  
So please send me any ideas that you have!**

**Soubi: Has she shut up yet..?  
Ritsuka: I think so..  
Insomniac: ... -.- ... -Smacks both-  
Soubi + Ritsuka: HEY! What was tha-  
Insomniac: AND! Now onto the story!!**

* * *

"_I-_

_Don't need your forgiveness._

_I-_

_Don't need your thanks._

_I-_

_Don't need your acceptance._

_So what should I do?_

_I-_

_Don't need your assistance._

_I-_

_Don't need your prayer._

_I-_

_Don't need your religion._

_I don't need anything from you._

_I don't do what I've been told._

_You're so length way,_

_So why don't you just go-_

_Die Motherfucker,_

_Die!_

_Die Motherfucker,_

_Die!_

_Die Motherfucker,_

_Die!_

_Die Motherfucker,_

_Die!"_

The sound of the song blasted through the room, echoing and making it sound much louder than what it was. Oh well. It was dreadful to the people around, but music to the boy's ears. His eyes scanned the screen of the computer, the video game, looking for the final and last monster to kill. After spotting it and leveling up, he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the plain ceiling. He blinked once or twice, seemingly lost in thought about something, before he found himself feeling along the metal that was spiraled in the soft flesh of his ear. Ah, that lovely industrial spiral that he had gotten about two weeks before.

"Ritsuka! Turn that music down! The old Ritsuka would never do that..."

Sighing, he got up and turned the sound down about three notches, not much considering at how much it echoed, but at least it shut his mother up for another couple of minutes. Then walking back over to his computer, he saved the game and turned the screen off and lay down on his bed. Closing his eyes, Ritsuka found himself messing with the spiral again. Damn it… It'll probably get infected at this rate. Oh well, he liked the feel of the cool metal. It was like yesterday. Ritsuka could remember every little thing that happened in the process of him getting this damned thing.

_-Two Weeks Ago-_

"_Ritsuka are you sure you want to do this?" asked the tall, blond haired man._

"_Hai Soubi, I want to do this." Answered Ritsuka, sitting in front of him, looking him dead in the eyes with all the seriousness he could conjure up._

_Soubi nodded and stood up, going to the bag that he had placed on the edge of Ritsuka's bed. Some plastic rustling and small metal pieces hitting against each other could be heard. Turning around and coming back, Soubi had with him about two or three ear pierces, twelve starter ear rings, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, a towel, and then a black-dark purplish metal spiral. Ritsuka shivered slightly at seeing the small needles that were located in the ear pierces. Soubi looked at him, as if giving him one last chance to back out, but Ritsuka nodded with confidence. Looking down he got some cotton balls and soaked them in the rubbing alcohol. Letting them soak his hands, he then placed the towel around Ritsuka's shoulders. _

_After a small part of his hands had gotten pruned, he rubbed all of Ritsuka's cartilage with the cotton balls, cleaning the area. Ritsuka shivered from the cold liquid on his ear, just as much as a drip or two went down his neck, but soon got accustomed to the feel… and the smell for that matter. Usually he couldn't stand the smell of the clear stuff, but oh well. Today he'd deal with it. Finishing with the cleaning, Soubi threw the cotton balls in the small trash can that was located underneath Ritsuka's computer desk. When he returned to his seat on the floor, he handed Ritsuka a couple of the starter ear ring packs._

"_Start peeling."_

_Doing as he was told, he started to open the packets. He had to do them slowly so he wouldn't lose any of the small items that were placed inside, even though Soubi had said from the beginning he had extra just in case a piece had gotten lost. Soubi was cleaning off the pierces as he had already loaded one of them. He was going to take the slow and hopefully less painful way of doing this. The quicker and easier way would have been to get how every many needles needed and then just shove them through the cartilage, letting them bleed, then remove them and twist the spiral in there. Soubi knew Ritsuka didn't like needles and he wasn't ready about to try this way. At least this way it'd be slightly easier since the holes would already be the right size. Sometimes with needles you'd have to put in them in numerous times in order to get the hole big enough for the metal. _

_Once he was done cleaning all three of them and loading them he looked at Ritsuka. Picking one up, he then moved closer to him._

"_If any of it starts to hurt too much tell me. I'll stop and I won't do this anymore. Understand?"_

"_Hai. But I don't plan on letting you stop Soubi. I want this and I want it all the way. No half jobs so you better do a good job."_

_A small smirk formed on Soubi's face but he nodded. Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on Ritsuka's lips as he brought the pierce up to his ear. Squeezing on the handle, hearing the small rips of torn flesh, he felt Ritsuka kiss back a little bit. Leaning back Soubi looked at the first hole. A small diamond stud shone in the light from his room. A small smile formed as he picked up the second one. Before going on he looked at Ritsuka. No tears. Just serious. Emotionless. That's what you would describe him as._

_After eleven more holes, Soubi stopped and took a small break, letting Ritsuka get use to the stinging in his left ear. Still, no tears. Ritsuka wanted to cry so much but he knew if he did Soubi would stop. He didn't want him to stop. He wanted this spiral to prove to the world that he belonged to Soubi. No one else. This piercing would symbolize it. Taking a breath, Ritsuka looked up at Soubi, nodding slightly, telling him he's ready to continue._

_Soubi got up, picked up some more cotton balls along with the spiral, and sat next to Ritsuka. Drowning the cotton in the rubbing alcohol again, he pulled the first ear ring out. Ritsuka winced slightly as Soubi placed the ball on his ear as soon as it was out, causing it to sting. Soubi did this to each one of the holes, making sure not to damage anything. After all the studs were out he picked up the spiral. One end of it didn't have the small ball on the end to keep it on, while the other did._

"_Try not to move."_

_He said it with such seriousness. Ritsuka nodded and closed his eyes. The cool of the metal kind of shocked him so he fidgeted a little. Feeling Soubi's arm around him he relaxed. Ritsuka didn't even feel the metal slip through the first hole, but he did the second. A small whimper of pain arose from him as he cracked an eye looking up at Soubi. The end had taken a lovely, and painful, time through the second hole. Soubi only glanced down at him as he put it through the third and fourth with ease. _

_The process went peacefully expect for the earring hitting either sensitive flesh, or just torturing the poor neko boy by being difficult and not wanting to go in. When it was through all the holes, Soubi stopped, letting Ritsuka touch it and let the stinging go away. Getting up, Soubi walked back over to the bag and pulled out a small plastic case. You could see where there were small sections that were separated by little plastic walls. Whatever was in it jingled and made a slightly annoying racket. Holding the box infront of Ritsuka, Soubi opened it. Inside were small charms that could be put on the end of the spiral._

_Flowers, hearts, skulls, music notes, smiley faces, and almost every other thing you could think of. Looking over them Ritsuka finally picked up a small dark blue butterfly... A butterfly for Soubi. Looking up he placed it in Soubi's hand. Setting the case down, Soubi bent down and put the butterfly on the end. When he was done the small charm laid gently against the soft and sore flesh of Ritsuka's ear. Bringing his hand up, Ritsuka touched it gently, as if afraid to touch it. Then smiling he looked up at Soubi._

"_Arigotu.. Soubi-kun.."_

"_You're welcome Ritsuka.."_

_Finally lifting up from his knees, Ritsuka leaned up and gingerly kissed Soubi. As a thank you to him. Soubi placed his hand underneath the boy's chin, deepening the kiss just a little bit._

Yeah. Getting that had caused some wonderful fights between Ritsuka and his mother. It was kind of funny as well. People usually thought the entire purpose of the piercing was the other way around. Meaning, Soubi belonged to Ritsuka, not Ritsuka belonging to Soubi. But oh well, it was Ritsuka's purpose. But deep down he felt like he had to give Soubi something, at least show him that he did belong to him… well to an extent that is. Sighing, he looked out the window at the sky. Small booms could be heard as the once clear blue sky turned to gray. He then sat up and leaned over the end of his bed, picking up his shoes.

-I should go see Soubi before it storms. Or at least until Mother makes me come out of my room…-

Slipping them on he stood up, grabbing his house key and slipping on a light jacket. Walking out of his room he quietly moved passed his mother in the living room and finally entered the street.


End file.
